Returning Nightmare
by xxohsorandomgirlxx
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been happily dating for the past year and a half. Gabriella never really dated but, there was one person that was interested in her. What happens when that someone in Gabriella’s past turns up to ruin her life?
1. Chapter 1: Almost Perfect

**Returning Nightmare**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you all like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

17-year old Gabriella Montez was getting ready for the first day of school as a senior in her bedroom in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She was wearing a light pink square neck top, light wash jeans, white ballet flats, very little makeup, and her hair was down in curls. Gabriella was naturally beautiful so there was no need for pounds of makeup. It was very quiet in her room until Gabriella's phone went off.

"Hello?" said Gabriella.

"Hey Beautiful!" said the voice.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said with a grin on her face.

"Are you ready for school?" said Troy.

"Yep, just about."

"Great, I'll come pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Ok, see you later Troy."

"Wait, I think you forgot to say something."

"What?"

"The three little words that I say to you many times?"

"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about." said Gabriella trying to hide her giggles.

"Gabi! I'm hurt!" said Troy.

"Troy, I'm just kidding!" Gabriella lets out a laugh.

"I know." Troy's lips curled into a smile.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi."

The two love birds hang up and Gabriella heads downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning mom." Gabriella said.

"Good morning sweetie. Have some pancakes. Are you excited for school?" said Anna Montez.

"Actually mom, I am. I mean I have great friends and the teachers are awesome. I like that I don't have to go around trying to make new friends all the time." said Gabriella while eating.

Gabriella and her mom moved a lot because her mom was continuously transferred but they finally settled in Albuquerque and Anna promised that they weren't going to move for a very long time.

"Are you sure those are the only things that are making you happy about starting school again and not about a certain boy with nice blue eyes?" Anna said smirking.

When Troy and Gabriella first met, Troy's piercing blue eyes were the first thing she noticed besides his nice body and attractive smile.

"Mom!" said Gabriella blushing.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you know I'm right." Anna said with a smile on her face.

Gabriella grew silent because what she said about Troy was true. They were both deeply in love with each other. She always thought about him before she went to sleep and was missing him when they weren't together. Gabriella knew that Troy Bolton was the perfect guy for her. She never felt that way about another guy before in her life.

"I have to go to work now so have a nice day at school. Love you!" said Anna. She planted a kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

"Bye mom! Love you too!" said Gabriella.

Gabriella continued to eat breakfast until she felt that her stomach was going to burst if she ate anymore. She put away the dishes and waited for Troy to arrive. 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella walked over and opened up the door.

"Hey you." said Troy smiling while leaning on the door frame.

"Hi Troy." said Gabriella with a big grin on her face.

They both leaned in to share a very short but sweet kiss on the lips and gave each other a tight hug.

"You look gorgeous Gabriella." said Troy smiling. Gabriella started to blush.

"Thanks Troy, you look great too." Troy was wearing dark jeans, a blue Hollister (don't own) t-shirt, and sneakers.

"We better get going." said Troy.

"Right. Let me grab my book bag first."

Gabriella grabs her book bag and went out to the car.

"Let me get that for you Gabi." Troy being one of the most polite guys in Albuquerque did the courteous thing and opened up Gabriella's door for her.

"Thanks Troy, what a gentleman!" Gabriella said laughing.

"Your welcome, honey." said Troy. Gabriella smiled. She always loved it when he called her things like that.

10 minutes later they arrived at East High School. Troy went around to open Gabriella's door and they walked hand in hand into the school.

"Gabi!!" a blond girl shrieked.

"Hey Shar!" said Gabriella. Sharpay Evans is one of Gabriella's best friends. She is the queen of fashion and the drama club. She was the always the lead in all of East High's productions along with her twin brother Ryan Evans.

Gabriella and Troy hurried along to meet up with their other friends.

"Hey guys!" said Troy and Gabriella in sync.

"Hey captain!" said Troy's best friend Chad Danforth. Chad like Troy was on East High's basketball team with their other friends Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. Chad was dating Gabriella's other best friend Taylor McKessie; Zeke was dating Sharpay; Jason was dating Kelsi Neilson, the music composer.

"So Gabi, are you going to join the scholastic decathlon team this year?" said Taylor.

"I don't know. I might. That is if Troy comes to watch the competitions." said Gabriella while turning her head to look at Troy.

"Of course Gabi. You know I'm always there to support you like you do for me at our basketball games." said Troy grinning.

"Yes, I know." said Gabriella and leaned in to give Troy a kiss on the lips.

"And that's why I love you." said Gabriella.

"I love you too babe." said Troy smiling. They both leaned in once again to kiss.

"Eww! Get a room you guys!" yelped Chad like a 5-year-old.

"Chad!" everyone screamed. Taylor smacked Chad on his arm.

"Ow! Sorry." Chad said while rolling his eyes.

"Aren't they so cute!" said Sharpay.

"Yea, they are." said Kelsi smiling.

"I hate to break this love fest up but I think it's about time we get to class." Zeke said.

"You're so right Zekey!" said Sharpay.

"Zekey?" Jason laughed.

"Be quiet!" said Zeke.

"Come on you guys!" said Ryan.

The gang started to walk and pushed Gabriella and Troy along into Ms. Darbus' class for homeroom. They arrived in the classroom and Gabriella froze when she saw the one person she did not expect to see.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo. Cliffhanger! Sorry you leave it there. So anyways, please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why did he have to show up?

**Returning Nightmare**

**A/N: Thanks covenentsnightmare, mz.chiimpiee, vona1212, Zoeys-FanFic, and Tortall Tribe Freak for having this story on their favorites, alerts, and reviewing. It means alot! I hope you will all enjoy reading this chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Chapter 2

Troy stopped at his tracks when he saw Gabriella standing still and staring across the room like she just saw a ghost._ What is he doing here? How did he find me?_

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Troy asked looking concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing." Gabriella lied. Gabriella walked quickly to the back to her seat to avoid having one particular person spot her.

"Hey Gabriella!" yelled a classmate. _Crap! I hope he doesn't see me!_

"Well isn't it little Miss Gabriella Montez?" said an intimidating voice walking up to her. "Did you miss me after your little move?"

Troy glanced at Gabriella's seat and saw her frightened face and some guy glaring straight at her so he marched straight over to Gabriella's seat.

"Get away from her!" Troy yelled at the stranger.

"Are you ok Gabi?" Troy asked softly to his girlfriend. Gabriella started to stare blankly into Troy's concerned blue eyes. Troy started to worry because he had never seen this in his girlfriend's brown eyes before. Fear.

"Who are _you_?" the stranger asked.

"I'm her _boyfriend_. You better stay away from her or else you have to deal with me." Troy said angered.

"Oh, I see, you'd rather date this piece of trash than me?!" the stranger yelled at Gabriella. Then the stranger walked away. Troy was about to go after him when Gabriella put up her arm to stop Troy.

"Don't Troy. He's not worth it." Gabriella said quietly.

"What a jerk! Gabi, what was he talking about?" asked Troy.

"Please, Troy, can we not talk about this?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Ok, Gabi…." Troy responded.

The bell rung and Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom with a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Bolton, seat!" she yelled. Troy walked back to his seat while keeping his eyes on Gabriella.

"Welcome back to school! Hopefully you all decided to take some theater classes over the summer." Ms. Darbus said while glaring at Chad.

"Mr. Danforth! Put that hockey puck away!" said Ms.Darbus.

"Uhh…Ms. Darbus, this is a basketball." Chad said while pointing at his basketball.

"Well whatever it is, I want it out of my sight!"

"Fine…." Chad groaned. Ms. Darbus ignored Chad and continued to talk.

"Class, we have a new student! Mr. Thompson, please come up here." The stranger that was rudely talking to Troy and Gabriella walked up.

"This is Jake Thompson. I hope that you will all be very welcoming to our new student." The whole class nodded except for Troy and Gabriella.

"I can't wait to get to know all of you!" Jake said with a fake smile plastered on his face glaring directly at Gabriella. Gabriella sunk deep in her seat.

"Oh, Ms. Darbus, I'm sure you will be happy to know that I've been in my old school's musicals before as the lead." said Jake trying to get on the drama teacher's good side.

Ms. Darbus grinned. "That's great Jake! You should try out for this year's winter musicale!"

"Yea, maybe I will!" said Jake walking back to his seat.

"Teacher's pet." Chad coughed.

"Chad!" Taylor hissed.

"No he will not try out for the winter musicale." Sharpay whispered mocking Ms. Darbus. "I hate this kid already. Something is up with this guy!"

Troy kept stealing glances at Gabriella wondering what was making her so worried all of a sudden.

When the day ended, Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come over to hang out. Gabriella seemed distracted the whole car ride over to Troy's house and she was very quiet. They opened the door to find that Troy's parents, Jack Bolton and Lucy Bolton weren't home yet.

"Gabi?" Troy said.

"What? Huh?" Gabriella responded.

"Gabi, you seem really distracted. Is something bothering you?"

"Umm." Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabriella. I really care about you and I hate it when you aren't happy. Please tell me what's wrong. Is it that Jake guy?" Troy asked seriously.

Gabriella cringed at the sound of his name. "Troy, I wish I could, but I can't. It's too…complicated."

"Please Gabi."

"Troy…I'm sorry, now's not the right time."

"Ok."

"Let's go study." Gabriella said trying to change the subject.

"Ok. Let's go up to my room. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Troy asked.

"Sure…if you're not cooking!" Gabriella laughed.

Troy was great at everything except for cooking. He burnt absolutely everything that was put on the stove or in the oven. The only cooking appliance that Troy was really experienced with was the microwave.

"Gabi! I thought you said you loved my cooking!" Troy said surprised.

"I do! Just not the burnt cooking!" Gabriella giggled.

"I guess that's true. You did enjoy my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Troy said triumphantly.

"Yea…about that." Troy raised his eyebrow. "I felt that there wasn't much balance between the amount of peanut butter and jelly in the sandwich. It kind of ruined the sandwich." Gabriella laughed while running away.

"You're going to pay for that Montez!" Troy said chasing her.

"Not if you can't catch me Bolton!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy was starting to chase Gabriella and when he caught up with her, he picked her up and carried her to his room bridal style. Gabriella squealed at his actions and was happy to be in the arms of her one true love. It made her forget everything that happened that day. Troy gently placed her down on his bed and kissed her passionately on her lips. Gabriella then wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and pulled him closer to her. After making out for half an hour, they finally started to study.

"Wow this is hard!" Troy commented looking at his Trigonometry homework.

"Don't worry Troy, I can be your very own tutor and help you with this anytime." Gabriella said with a wink.

"Hmm, my own personal tutor." Troy said with his finger tapping his chin pretending to think. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would." said Gabriella smiling.

"Troy, Gabriella, it's time for dinner!" called Mrs. Bolton. Jack and Lucy arrived at home shortly after Troy and Gabriella's 'study session'.

"Thanks for having me over for dinner, Jack and Lucy." said Gabriella.

"Your welcome sweetheart. We love having you over here. You're welcome anytime." said Lucy smiling.

Jack and Lucille Bolton were like Gabriella's second parents. They loved her like a daughter and were hoping that one day she would officially become their daughter. **A/N: wink, wink!**

"Thank you. So Jack, are you still coaching the Wildcats? " asked Gabriella.

"Yes. It's going great so far. Right Troy?" said Jack grinning.

"Yep. It's awesome!" Troy agreed.

Gabriella's phone started to vibrate.

"Excuse me." said Gabriella politely.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella." the voice answered.

"Jake?"

"That's right."

"How'd you get this number?" asked Gabriella scared.

"I have my sources." Jake said cockily.

"What do you want?!" Gabriella asked coldly.

"I want you."

"Jake, you must be crazy to think that will ever happen. I can never forget what you did to me 2 years ago!"

"You were just being too hard headed Montez."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever."

"Just leave me alone!" Gabriella hissed while shutting her phone off. Tears started to stream down Gabriella's face. She quickly wiped the tears away and walked over to Troy.

"Can you please take me home Troy? That was my mom and she said that it was getting a bit late." Gabriella said trying not to cry.

"Ok Gabi. Later mom and dad."Troy said. He knew Gabriella was upset and lying about something but didn't want to bring it up.

"Thanks again for dinner." Gabriella said politely.

"Of course Gabriella. Bye." said Lucy.

"Bye Gabi." Jack said.

"Good-Bye." Gabriella said.

Troy drove Gabriella home. During the car ride, Troy was very anxious and worried. Gabriella never acted the way she did before. He got even more worried when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. He figured that she was crying about something and he is determined to find out.

"Thanks for the ride home Troy." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Anything for you Gabi." Troy said with a wink. Gabriella smiled weakly. Troy then gave Gabriella a sweet peck on the lips. He leaned in close by Gabriella's right ear and whispered 'I love you'. Gabriella whispered 'I loved you too' back to him.

"Bye Gabi." Troy said.

"Bye." Gabriella responded.

Troy drove away hoping that Gabriella would soon tell him what was upsetting her so much. When Gabriella saw Troy leave, she ran into her house and up to her room. She locked her door and just started to cry on her bed. _Why did he have to come here? Why now?__Why?_ Gabriella then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! So, what does kind of history does Gabriella have with Jake? Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Time

**Returning Nightmare**

**A/N:**** So here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

The next morning Gabriella woke up with tear stains on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Jake: the worst living nightmare. He was just about the only person that she hated. She regretted ever befriending him and letting him into her life. Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by her mom calling her down for breakfast.

"Gabi! Time for breakfast! I made your favorite, bacon, eggs, and French toast!" yelled Ms. Montez.

"Ok, I'll be down in 20 minutes." _Great. Maybe this will help me get my mind off a certain someone._

Gabriella soon got ready for school. She took a 12 minute shower and put on dark washed jeans, a white cami, and a blue cropped long sleeved hoodie and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her book bag and cell phone and walked down the stairs.

"Morning mom." said Gabriella.

"Good morning sweetie." Ms. Montez replied. "How was your first day of school?"

Gabriella looked down at her feet and walked over to the stool beside their kitchen counter to sit down. Tears started to form in her eyes and Gabriella looked up at her mom.

Ms. Montez spotted Gabriella's glossy eyes right away. "Gabi! What's the matter?" asked Ms. Montez while walking towards Gabriella.

"He's…he's…here." Gabriella choked out.

"You don't mean…" Gabriella nodded. "Oh my god! My poor baby! What happened? What did he do to you?" Ms. Montez said while wrapping her arms around her daughter's fragile body to give her a comforting hug. "Do I need to call the police?"

"No mom. He didn't do anything to me. But mom, he scares me. I'm afraid what he might do to me. Why did I ever meet him?" Gabriella shouted shakily. Ms. Montez wiped away Gabriella's tears that were running down her cheeks.

"I know sweetie. I know. Does Troy know about him yet?" Ms. Montez asked.

"No…I'm not ready to tell him yet. Talking to him about it will make it even more real. " Gabriella responded.

"I understand Gabi, but you should tell him soon."

"I know mom." Gabriella answered. Ms. Montez let go of Gabriella and started to gather her belongings.

"Troy called earlier today to say that he was going to pick you up for school." Ms. Montez said. "I need to get to work but promise me that if you ever need me, you'll call right away." Gabriella nodded.

"Bye mom." Gabriella said.

"Bye sweetie. Just be careful ok? I love you too much to let anything happen." said Ms. Montez with a reassuring smile.

Gabriella brought a small smile to her face. "I love you too mom." With that Ms. Montez left. Gabriella waited patiently for her boyfriend to come. When the doorbell rang, she got up to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked her blond friend in confusion.

"Well! What away to greet your best friend, Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed gasping as Gabriella giggled. "Troy had to get to school early to have basketball practice with the Wildcats, so he couldn't pick you up. I guess you're stuck with Taylor and me now!" she joked.

"That's awful! I guess riding to school with you guys will have to do." Gabriella said smiling.

"Come on!" Sharpay said motioning her arm towards the car. Gabriella quickly grabbed her cell phone and book bag. "So anyways, what do you think of that new guy, Jake?"Gabriella frowned hearing his name.

"He seems nice." Gabriella lied getting into Taylor's car. "Hey Taylor."

"Hey Gabi. Who are you guys talking about?" their best friend questioned while starting to drive.

"The new guy Jake. Gabi thinks he's nice. All that stuff he said in front of the class was crap." Sharpay pointed out. "I should know." Taylor nodded remembering what she witnessed in class yesterday.

"Gabriella, I saw what happened between you, Troy and Jake in class yesterday." Taylor said as Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Why are you all of a sudden calling Jake nice after that?"

Gabriella was scared to tell her friends what happened two years ago, so she started out with something minor. "Jake knew me back before I moved to Albuquerque, and he wasn't the greatest guy ever." Gabriella confessed.

Taylor was unconvinced with Gabriella's answer. "Gabi, I don't think you would lie about something that small. There must be more to the story." Sharpay nodded to show she agreed.

"Well, there is, but I'm not sure if I want to talk about it yet." Gabriella answered biting her lower lip.

"Ok. But Gabriella, just know that we are always here for you." Sharpay said looking straight at Gabriella's dark brown eyes. Gabriella could tell Sharpay was being serious because she never called her Gabriella.

"I know." Gabriella said smiling. "You guys are the best."

"We know!" Taylor and Sharpay answered together. The three best friends broke out laughing.

After arriving at the school, Gabriella ran out of the car to find Troy.

"Wait, Gabi! Why are you in such a hurry?" Sharpay called.

"I'm going to look for Troy!" Gabriella called back.

"We'll go with you!" Taylor said but it was too late because Gabriella was already in the school.

"That girl has got it bad for Troy." Taylor commented.

"Yea, she does." Sharpay responded smiling.

Gabriella went to her locker before starting her search for Troy. She walked over to Troy's locking but nothing. Then she remembered that Troy was supposed to be in the gym. She ran to the gym and opened the door only to find it empty.

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked herself out loud while scratching her head. All of a sudden she felt some type of presence behind her. Before she could turn around to see who it was, someone already wrapped their arms around her.

Gabriella shrieked in horror.

"Were you looking for me?" the voice asked smiling.

Gabriella recognized the voice immediately. "Oh God, it's just you Troy!" Gabriella said relieved.

"Hey yourself!" Troy greeted his girlfriend turning her around to give her a kiss. Gabriella returned the kiss before pushing him away to hit his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Troy asked rubbing his arm.

"That was for scaring me half to death! For a second there I thought you were Ja…I mean just some kidnapper." Gabriella replied mentally cursing herself for almost saying Jake.

"A kidnapper? Huh. You don't have to worry about any kidnappers while I'm here to protect you." Troy said. _Hmm. Seemed like Gabi was about to say Jake. Nah, maybe I'm just imaging things._

_It's about time I tell Troy my secret, I mean he's my boyfriend and he should know.__ Plus he just told me here's always here to protect me._ "That's good to know. Listen, I have something important to tell you Troy." Gabriella said nervously. "Can you come over tonight to my house?" Gabriella asked.

_Maybe I will find out what has been bothering her lately._ "Sure." Troy said smiling. "But for now let's get to homeroom first. We wouldn't want to get detention with Ms. Darbus right?"

"Right." Gabriella giggled. Troy and Gabriella intertwined their fingers together and walked to class smiling.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you all liked it. It's not the best chapter ever I have to admit. Not much going on except for the fact that Gabriella is finally ready to reveal her secret. Tune in next chapter to find out what it is and how Troy reacts! Any guesses to what the secret is?**** And oh yea, if you haven't read ****What Happened to True Friends?**** my new Hannah Montana fanfiction, it would be great if you checked it out. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Now or Never

**Returning Nightmare**

**A/N: I have to admit, the last chapter wasn't too great, but I hope this one is better! By the way, I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates. School was hectic for me and I had finally so I barely had time to write. However, I'm on Spring Break now so hopefully, I can make up for all the chapters I have missed (if you know what I mean!)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Troy stood outside in the front entrance of East High anxiously waiting for Gabriella. He was really nervous about what Gabriella wanted to tell him. He knew whatever it was, he would be there to support her. He looked at his watch noticing Gabriella was 15 minutes late, and he began to worry. He kept taking glances at the door whenever he heard it open to see if his girlfriend was the one leaving the school.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was running down the hallway trying to get to Troy so she could talk to him. She flipped open her cell phone and freaked out when she found out she was extremely late. She continued running while texting Troy to tell him not to worry when she bumped into someone before she could even send the message. The person, who she bumped into, harshly grabbed her arms and she screamed in pain. She couldn't see the person's face until she looked up. She gasped and was speechless.

"So we meet again Gabriella." Jake smirked still clutching her arms.

"Let me go!" Gabriella shouted.

"Uh huh. Not until I'm done with my business that I didn't get to finish before." Jake said leaning into her neck. Tears started to form in Gabriella's eyes remembering what happened before. She wasn't going to take it so she knew she had to do something. Before Jake could get to business she kneed hard him where it hurt the most and punched Jake in the face. Jake screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Here was Gabriella's chance to get away and she took it. She ran down the hallway wiping away the tears.

"You bitch! You better watch your back from now on!" Jake screamed. Gabriella shivered. Her life is in danger.

'I _need_ to tell Troy! He _needs_ to know!' Gabriella thought. She reached the front doors and opened it running into the Troy's arms.

"Gabi! What's wrong? What happened?" Troy said holding on to his shaking girlfriend trying to calm her down.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Gabriella said panicking. Troy nodded and grabbed her hand and they ran to his car. They hopped in and Gabriella started to calm down and breathe normally when they started driving. Troy reached over to hold Gabriella's hand she gave him a small smile but inside she was scared for her life. She had no idea what Jake was going to do now. All she knew was that she needed to let someone she trusted know about what was happening because she couldn't handle it on her own. Gabriella looked in the mirror and frowned looking at her red puffy eyes. Jake was taking control over her life and it needed to stop.

Upon arriving at Gabriella's house, the couple unbuckled themselves and got out of the car. As they approached the house, Gabriella opened the door to notice that her mom wasn't home. They dropped their things on the couch and sat down. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and she snuggled closer to him.

"What happened, Gabriella?" Troy asked softly rubbing her arms.

Gabriella sighed. "It's now or never." she thought.

"Troy, there's something important that I need to tell you. It's about my past." Gabriella said leaning up to look into Troy's eyes. He nodded to tell her to continue. Gabriella took a deep breath and started to spill everything.

"Two years, before I moved to Albuquerque, I went to South High School. Everything was great. I had tons of friends; I was doing well in my classes. Things couldn't have been any better." Gabriella smiled slightly at the memory. "One day Jake Thompson started at South." Gabriella frowned saying his name. "I was the outgoing type back then and I knew it was hard starting at a new school, especially in the middle of the school year so I decided to befriend him. I never knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life by doing that." Gabriella's voice grew angry and harsh but immediately calmed down when Troy grabbed her hand to give it a tight squeeze to calm her down.

Gabriella looked at Troy thankfully and proceeded on. "We became really great friends; the best of friends actually. We hung out a lot and things were good between us. Then he started to tell me he had feelings for me. I was shocked because I only considered us friends. And that's what I told him. I asked him if he was fine with it and he said 'yeah'. I thought that was the end of that, but I was wrong. Jake started acting really weird around me. He never really wanted to hang out anymore. I asked him if he was angry with me but he said no. I took it okay but I was hurting inside. I was walking home alone from school one day and all of a sudden someone covered my face with a bag or something." Gabriella's eyes grew glossy and tried to blink away the tears that were almost falling. Troy's heart started to break afraid of what Gabriella was going to say next.

"I was dragged into a house and upstairs into a room. Then the bag that was covering my face was ripped off and I saw his face." Gabriella stared at Troy with a look of sadness in her eyes. "Troy. It was Jake." Troy started to get angry and curled up one of his hands into a fist. "He…he said that I never should have rejected him. That…I was going to regret it now." Gabriella couldn't look into Troy's eyes anymore. "He pushed me down onto a bed that I recognized as the one in his bedroom. Jake starting kissing my neck and started to move towards my lips. I tried so hard to stop him but I couldn't!" Gabriella's voice started to break. "Jake…he started taking off his clothes and then my clothes. But then we heard the door downstairs opening and his parents' voices so he stopped. Jake threw my clothes at me and told me to put them back on so I did. He told me to not say anything about what just happened and to keep it between us or else I was going to pay. We went on later that night like nothing happened. The only person that knows what happened that afternoon was my mom and now you." Her voice grew quiet; it almost turned into a whisper. "Jake Thompson, my supposed best friend gained my trust and threw it all away in one afternoon by trying to rape me." Gabriella broke down in tears crying quietly in Troy's chest.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short but I needed somewhere to end in a dramatic and almost cliffhanger way. It was extremely hard to for me to write since it was kind of emotional for Gabriella and I've never written anything like this before so it may be sort of bad. Please review and constructive ****criticism**** would be great too since it would help improve my writing. Thanks!**


End file.
